Let's Wish a Few More Times
by Jo3
Summary: Serena and Darien clash during an incident of water balloon fighting at the camp. What happens when they meet under the stars ?


Let's Wish a Few More Times

An- Writer's block. I, Jo, have writer's block. ME! Writer's block! Ta-da! The impossible has happened! Argh! My ideas just FLEW somewhere!!! Anyways, this is a fic, I just wrote to try and get over this horrible disease. Please be kind. ~*~*~*~*~

Let's Wish a Few More Times 

" Alright! Attention all! I'm going to call the cabin rooms and who belongs in them! Would the girls kindly assemble to the right, and the boys to the left!" a lady with a bullhorn yelled, on top of a large suitcase. 

" Great. Did she mean my right or hers?" a girl muttered, jumping up and down trying to find her suitcase. 

" Hey, watch it!" a deep voice cried, as her foot came in contact with another foot. 

" Sorry." Serena mumbled and continued on. Unfortunately, the boy was trying to shift over and in the process, tripped Serena. " Aiie!" she screamed as her body flew and landed on another boy?! 

" You okay?" the ebony haired boy answered, sitting up with the blond in his lap. 

" Fine. Fine. Thanks for breaking my fall." Serena said, trying to dust herself off. 

" Anytime, angel. No get off!" he grunted, getting up. 

Poor Serena. She was just getting pushed around all day. With a thump she landed on the dirt ground. " Watch it jerk!" Serena growled. She glared at the boy above her. 

" I save you from plummeting to death and you call me a je-" he began, face just as furious. 

" I'm so so so sorry! Are you okay?" a blonde boy apologized continuously as he helped Serena up. 

" I'm fine. Uh. Why are you apologizing?" Serena wondered. 

" Oh." The boy blushed. " I accident tripped you and sent you flying. My bad." He replied. " I'm Andrew Fathom." He held out his hand. 

" Serena Tenor." Serena shook his hand. 

" Not your fault, Andy. She's just a natural klutz." The ebony haired boy next to the blond teased. 

Serena rolled her eyes. Andrew frowned. " Don't be mean Dar!" he scolded. He stared at Serena's long golden locks and deep blue eyes with obvious puppy love. 

Serena looked uncomfortably back. " I'm Serena. You?" she changed the subject, asking the dark haired boy. 

" Darien. Darien Shields." He drawled. 

" SERENA TENOR! CABIN 15-A!" the lady with the bullhorn yelled. 

" So you're fifteen?" Darien smiled. 

" How'd you know?" Serena frowned. 

" Obvious. How do you think you are grouped? First by gender than age. Get it? Fifteen-A. The other half of the fifteen year olds get 15-B. Real unique huh?" Darien smirked. 

" How old are yo-" Serena began. 

" DARIEN SHIELDS! CABIN 17-A!" a man yelled with a bullhorn. 

" ANDREW FATHOM! CABIN 17-A!" he continued a minute later. 

" Well, if you don't need anything else, we'll be going." Darien said, trying to drag Andrew away. 

" Do you need anything?" Andre half pleaded and asked. 

" Uh. Please help me find my suitcase. Please." Serena replied, trying not to give into Andrew's big clear blue eyes. 

" Alright! We'll find it!" Andrew pulled away from Darien with a big smile.

" What does it look like?" Darien sighed, trying to hold his smile to himself. Andrew was a funny sight. 

" Its really big and black. It has a crescent moon and a white star on its front." Serena replied, on her tiptoes looking around. 

" Let's start from that end then go to that end. We have all the time in the world!" Andrew smiled, offering his arm to Serena. 

" Well I-" Serena started, not having second thoughts. 

" Is that it?" Darien asked, pointing to the big suitcase the lady was standing on. 

" Where? Who- Yes! Yes! That's my suitcase! And she's STANDING ON IT!" Serena cried indignantly. 

Andrew growled. " Let's me at her! I'll give her a piece of my mind!" he said, advancing toward the old lady with the bullhorn, rolling up his sleeves. 

" What mind?" Darien thought, staring at his love struck friend. " Hold it right there Andy." He said out loud, handing onto his friend's shirt collar. 

Serena smiled in relief. " I think I can handle it from here." Serena answered. " Bye Darien! Bye Andrew. See you later!" she cried, walking away. 

" Bye Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Andrew cried, waving his arms. 

" Bye!" Darien waved with one hand. The other hand still hanging onto Andrew's shirt collar. 

~ In front of 15-A ~ 

" That lady was feisty!" Serena sighed, setting down her heavy suitcase. The lady had started yelling at her for not being in her cabin. She stared at the cabin. It seemed enormous, towering over the tall trees. It seemed to be multi-leveled. " Three I think." Serena counted. It was made of wood, with glass windows placed in the smooth wood here and there. A group of girls bursted through the wooden door, giggling and talking. The tall brunette noticed and approached her first. 

" Hi! I'm Lita!" she smiled. She held out a strong hand. 

" Serena." She shook it, just as firmly. 

" Oh, you must be our missing roommate. What took you so long?" a ebony haired girl yawned. 

" I was looking for my suitcase." Serena answered dryly. 

" Doesn't seem that hard to look for." A redhead muttered, staring at the gigantic, bulky black suitcase. 

" The lady was standing on it wasn't she?" a girl who introduced herself as Amy. 

" Yea." Serena giggled. 

" Let's go!" a hyper blonde cried, hooking her arm with Serena. 

" But my suitcase-" Serena sputtered, being dragged by the energetic girl. 

" I got it!" Lita shouted, lifting it up easily with one hand. 

" You have got to see the guys here! They're so ho-" the blonde name Mina blabbed, steering Serena into the cabin. 

" AATTAACCKK!" male voices yelled inside the cabin. Soon silly string, ice cold water, and water balloons began to fly everywhere. 

" Ahhh!" Mina shrieked. She grabbed a water gun on the table and began her expedition of soaking as many hot guys as she could. 

Strong arms encircled Serena's waist, as she stood there dumbstruck. The arms lifted her up and hauled her onto his shoulder. And with that they ran off. 

" Let me goooooooooo!" Serena screeched as she came to her senses.

" Shh! Be quiet! Goodness, I rescue you two times and this is the respect you show me!" blue eyes twinkled back at her. 

" Darien?" Serena whispered. 

" Yup!" Darien chirped. 

" You kidnapped me!" she yelled, hitting him on the chest. 

" I did no such thi-" he screamed back. 

" You did! You did! You di-" Serena cried back. She stopped once a cold balloon showered on her head. " Oh, you better run." She glared evilly behind her wet blonde hair as she grabbed Darien's water gun. 

With that Darien turned and sprinted across the field, weaving in and out of the trees. Laughing they soaked themselves and got their revenges. Soon the sun began to set and the sky turned from a clear blue to a pale hazy pink to finally a shadowy indigo sky filled with twinkling stars.

" Darien?" Serena whispered as she laid on the grass, staring at the sky. 

" What?" he whispered back, laying next to her with his hands behind his head. 

" Do you know where we are?" she whispered, eyes glued on a certain bright star. 

" No." he whispered back, staring at his own star light star bright. 

Serena clenched her eyes closed and made her wish. She hoped and hoped it with all her might. As she opened her eyes she found Darien's eyes laughing at her immense wishing abilities. " What?" she scowled. 

" This." He smirked. He moved his head a few more inches, and their lips collided. He slowly moved back after a few minutes of passion. 

" Was that what you wished for?" he asked, eyes now back staring at the stars. 

" No. I wished to know where we are." Serena replied, eyes on the sky. 

" Oh." Darien shifted his gaze to the moon. 

" What did you wish for?" Serena asked, curious. 

" That." He replied, gazing at the round moon. 

" Oh." Serena said. " How come you got your wish and I didn't? I still don't know where we are." She pouted. She closed her eyes again and made another wish. As she opened them, Darien's lips were on hers again. This time it was awhile before he moved back. 

" What did you wish for?" Darien whispered, eyes back on the stars gasping for breath. 

" That." Serena smiled, back to staring at the stars. 

" Know where we are now?" Darien asked a few minutes later. 

" ……Nope." Serena replied. 

" Let's wish a few more times." He smiled. 

THE END. 

AN- I am disappointed. Was it really that bad???? Goes back and rereads story. Please REVIEW! Oh! I'll finished When Sunlight meets Moonlight once I get over this stupid disease. ^_- 


End file.
